How did we get here
by Starladoll86
Summary: An accident shakes everyone in the Glee club and now they have to readjust their lives. This is a Mike and Tina story but features all of Glee cast.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we are actually going to another Berry party." Santana said as everyone was packing their stuff up after Glee practice. "It won't be that bad. We ended up having a good time last year." Brittany replied. Rachel was having a "Rachel and Kurt are finalist for NYADA" party for all the Glee kids. The whole club was under stress from college, future plans, and competitions that everyone agreed a party was the best solution and everyone was going to attend. "Ok, so Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, and I are heading to my house to start setting up. Everyone else remember to be there at 7." Rachel announced as everyone was walking out the door.

They were all standing on the sidewalk in front of the school talking. "I will see you tonight" Mike said as he kissed Tina again. "I can't wait to see this new secret dress you bought for the party." "Only three more hours till you find out" Tina said with a wicked look in her eye as she turned around to follow the other girls out to Rachel's car. Mike watched her climb in the backseat of the passenger side of the Prius while Quinn climbed into the front seat. Mike turned back to talk to Sam and Puck when the car took off. Puck was asking what kind of alcohol he should try to get for the party when they heard loud tires screeching and a loud bam. They all looked out towards the entrance of the parking lot to see a truck slammed into the passenger side of Rachel's car. Mike felt his legs go weak underneath him.

It felt like time was moving at a slow pace. He heard Brittany scream at the same time that he turned his head to see Artie take his cell phone out. Mike blinked and opened his eyes to see Puck trying to snap him out of his daze while trying to push him forward. "Tina" Mike breathed and they he ran as fast as he could to the car. Puck was right behind him with Finn and Sam trying to keep up. Mike knew he wouldn't be able to get to Tina from her door so he ran to the driver's side. When Mike reached the door he saw Mercedes with her head against the door passed out. He looked down then and saw Tina's body lying against Mercedes. Tina's head was lying in Mercedes lap bleeding. Mike quickly took off his plaid over shirt and held it to Tina's head to stop the bleeding at the same time that Puck and Finn had arrived to check the two girls up front. "Tina please wake up" Mike was screaming trying to get Tina to open her eyes. All the screaming did bring Mercedes to consciousness though. "Sam what happened?" She breathed out weakly seeing Sam standing next to Mike trying to check on the girls. "Oh thank God you are ok!" Sam shouted with a tear falling down his eye. "There was an accident here at school. You are going to be just fine. Can you help us wake Tina up though?" Sam said causing Mercedes to look down at her lap. "Oh no! Tina wake up! You have to wake up!" Mercedes started to shout when they finally heard sirens.

"There are four girls in the car and none of them have been moved. The two on the driver's side are awake but have bruises and had passed out. The other two are pretty banged up and haven't come to yet." Mike heard Blaine telling one of the paramedics as they were walking to the car. A part of him felt bad that he had been so worried about Tina that he had forgotten to see how the others were doing. "Ok guys we need to step back." They announced when they reached the car and all of the Glee guys stepped back. Mike and Puck were still standing extremely close to the car watching Quinn and Tina intently. Mr. Shue and Emma had made it out there by then and were standing close to the two boys knowing how hard this was for both of them.

They were able to get Mercedes and Rachel out without any problems and put them on backboards and had laid them in the grass so the ambulance would be free for the other two. There were two groups of paramedics working to get them both out. They each had tons of deep cuts and scratches all over them. Mike had noticed that Tina's face had a few small bruises under the blood and her leg was lying in a way that might be broken. Once they had pulled her out on the backboard, Mike was right next to her even though Mr. Shue tried to hold him back. "Tina please wake up. I need you to wake up." Mike said full on crying at this point. "I take it you are the boyfriend?" The medic asked. "Go ahead and climb into the ambulance. We are taking her right now." Mike headed toward the ambulance. "Hey Mike, I already called her parents. They are going to meet you guys at the hospital." Santana shouted to him. Mike nodded back to her and climbed in the ambulance.

As soon as they made it to the hospital, they took Tina to a room that already had a few doctors and nurses waiting. "You need to go and wait it the room just down the hall. I will be down in a few minutes to tell you everything we know." One of the nurses told Mike before she also ran into Tina's room. Mike turned and walked extremely slow to the room. Everything was moving as slow as possible again. Just thirty minutes ago he couldn't wait to see how hot Tina looked in her new dress and now all he can do is pray that she will even survive. He reached the room then and fell to the floor with his head in his hands crying now. "Quinn I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here waiting for you." Mike heard Puck shout somewhere in the back of his mind. A few seconds later he heard Puck's voice right behind him "I know you probably aren't too concerned about it right now but Quinn woke up on the way over here." Puck said taking a seat in the room. Mike wiped his eyes on his shirt and stood to take a seat next to Puck. "That is good news. I'm glad she woke up. Tina is still out and I'm doing my best not to completely lose it." Mike said as he was trying his best to stop crying.

Mike was still sitting feeling completely numb and Puck had gone to pacing around the room 10 minutes later when a doctor finally walked in causing both guys to stand right in front of him. "What is going on? Where is Tina?" Mike asked in a steely voice. "She is still out but we will have to take her to surgery as soon as we can. She has a pretty deep cut on her forehead we want to check out and her right leg was completely smashed in the collision. We are going to have to rebuild it but there is another issue that is more severe. We haven't been able to get any movement on either of her legs. We are hoping that it is just traumatization but we are preparing for the worst as you should also." The doctor finished telling Mike as he turned to start talking to Puck about Quinn. Mike sat back down as he started to realize that it is possible that Tina might be in a wheelchair also. The shock of the thought was really starting to hit him when a nurse came running in the room catching everyone's attention. "Tina is awake" That was all Mike heard before he ran out of the room. He ran straight into her room to see her with head lying sideways against the bed and then turning it sideways when she saw Mike at the door. She slightly smiled around the tube they had in her mouth. Mike walked up to her and started to kiss her hand. "Tina, I know you can't talk but I need you to know that I love you so much and I'm so sorry this happened to you. No matter what happens, I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay here for you. They are going to fix you now but I'm not going anywhere." Mike said with the tears in his eyes again. Tina slipped her hand out of his and pulled it up to cradle Mike's face with it while Mike watched her face and saw that she had tears too. They came to take her to surgery then and Mike walked beside the bed until they reached the double doors. "I will be right here waiting for you" Mike said kissing her hand one last time as they continued walking down the hall to surgery. Mike turned around to head back to the waiting room when he saw Tina's parents running towards him. Her mom had tears in her eyes and her dad looked scared. When they had reached Mike, Michelle started to ask what was going on when Mike gave her a huge hug and just started crying harder.

Mike was finally able to get the whole story out so her parents knew what was going on. "Well I guess we should go sit in the lobby. They will come and get us if there is any new information." Tina's dad had said as he helped his wife walk back down the hallway. "We did go ahead and call your parents too Mike. They should be here soon." Kyle said as they were walking through the doors to the lobby. Mike saw his parents on the other side and ran to them.

All of Glee club and their family members were sitting in the lobby waiting for updates. Puck was sitting next to Judy because they had to take Quinn in for surgery also. They had been sitting there for three hours when a nurse finally came walking in. "Is the family of Tina Cohen-Chang here?" She asked as her parents, Mike, and his parents jumped up and rushed to her. "Is she ok?" Michelle asked weakly. "The doctor would like to talk to you. Please follow me" She said and Mike prepared himself for the worst.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I will be working on this story as well as my others. They hasn't been a big traumatic experience on the show yet and have always wondered how the characters would react.** **Please let me know what you think so far. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

They were standing just outside Tina's room now when the nurse finally started talking to them again. "Her surgery went well. She has a full leg cast on her right leg that will have to stay on for about a month and will make it hard for her to walk. She had regained nerve function in both legs in surgery so we don't have to worry about that but she did have severe head trauma. Tina is awake now but she is having a hard time with details, so you will just have to work with her on that. You may see her now, just be cautious." The nurse finished and Mike flew around her and ran into Tina's room. Mike saw Tina sitting up in bed when he walked in. She turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. Mike returned with a smile that went from ear to ear. He ran over and pulled Tina into a gentle but fierce hug. She didn't seem to return the urgency but Mike had just figured she was sore. "I'm so happy to see you awake. You scared me to death." Mike said as he pulled back. "Why would I have scared you to death?" Tina asked him with her face looking confused. "You were in an accident Tina. I got to you as fast as I could and tried to help. I was honestly terrified that I lost you forever." Mike said trying to bend down and kiss her hand but she pulled it away. Mike just stared at her confused now too when the parents finally came into the room.

"Sweetheart, are you ok you scared us so bad" Tina's mom said as she and her dad raced to the other side of the bed to give her a hug and kiss. Mike's parents went to stand behind Mike who was still just starring at Tina. Kyle saw Mike's face and started to wonder what was going on. "Mike, is something wrong?" Kyle asked. Mike ignored him and started talking to Tina again. "Tina, do you know what today's date is?" Tina was still looking at Mike funny when she answered. "Yeah, it's March 14th, 2010. We are working on the topic of hello in Glee this week. We are supposed to be performing our group number tomorrow." Tina said without a pause. Everyone just starred at her in horror now. Tina realizing she said something wrong started to back pedal. "It is March 2010 right?" Michelle took her hand and started to stroke it as she answered. "Sweetheart, its February 2012. You are a junior in high school and have been dating Mike here for almost two years." Tina turned to look at Mike with tears in her eyes. Mike just smiled back at her doing his best not to panic himself.

"This can't be right" Tina kept saying over and over again as everyone tried to calm her down. Mike moved to sit next to her on the bed and put his arm around her to soothe her. "You are not my boyfriend!" Tina shouted pushing his arm away. "I don't have a boyfriend and especially not a guy who is on the football team who just ignores people like me. You all are lying to me!" She screamed as she started crying into her mom's shoulder. Mike just stood there looking at her but couldn't figure out what to do. Mike Sr. pulled Mike's shoulder to have him leave the room with him.

"I'm not leaving this hospital" Mike said for the fifth time. "She doesn't know who you as her boyfriend. All you are doing is making her more upset. We all are worried but we have to think what is best for her." Julia said to Mike as Kyle walked out into the hallway where they were talking. "She is calm now and the doctor is giving her something to help her sleep. I'm heading home for the night but Michelle is going to stay here tonight." "I guess we should head home too then" Julia said as everyone looked at Mike. "I am not going home. She might not recognize me as her Mike right now but she is still my Tina. I refuse to leave here now. I will just go and check on everyone else." Mike said as he walked down the hallway to find the rest of the club.

He walked into the lobby to see everyone who didn't have someone in the accident still waiting there. They all jumped up when they saw Mike and rushed over to him. Mike held his hands up to quiet everyone so he could talk. "Tina is technically fine. She does have a huge cast on her leg and it will be awhile before she will be able to walk on it again. The bigger issue is her head injury has caused her to have amnesia. She thinks it is March 2010. It upset her to have me in the room because she sees me as the quiet football guy in Glee. You guys should head on home. I will keep you updated on her progress though." Mike told them in a flat voice. "She doesn't remember anything?" Brittany asked. "She started to panic when we told her a few things and had to call the doctor to get her to calm down. To be safe though, I think it's best if we don't stress her out. Meaning I don't think it will be wise for Blaine or Sam to see her right now because she won't recognize them." Mike started but soon realized what all will have to change for her to not freak out. Mike fell into a close chair as he kept talking. "She won't be able to see Quinn because she should be pregnant. Artie won't be able to visit her because she still had a crush on him then and she will forget about me completely" Mike barely got out before he started to cry. Mr. Shue sat next to him wrapping an arm around him. "You guys should probably head on out. I'm gonna stick around here for a little while." The rest of the Glee club patted Mike on the back before turning away to head home. "What if she never remembers the last two years?" Mike quietly asked in between tears. "Mike, you and Tina have something special. We all know it and have seen it for a long time now. Once she realizes who you are without freaking out, she will start to remember. You just have to be there to help her. Try to or saying things that only you two did together and if she never remembers, then you will just have to make her fall in love with you again. Somewhere in her head is those memories, you just have to help her find her way back." Mr. Shue finished and they just sat there for a few more minutes.

Mike was walking back down the hallway when he saw Puck standing in front of a wall of windows just starring outside. Mike walked up and stood right next to him. "Quinn is fine. Her mom is in the room with her now. She as a broken arm and a lot of small cuts but not too bad, not as bad as it could have been. Mercedes and Rachel have been checked out and get to go home tomorrow." Puck said even though Mike didn't ask. "I heard about Tina. I'm really sorry man, just let me know what I can do." Mike smiled slightly at Puck. "Thanks man. How about we just stand her for awhile?" Both guys just stood there starring out at the stars without another word.

Tina woke up early the next morning knowing exactly where she was. Looking to the left of her bed, she saw her mom curled up in the recliner sleeping. There was a soft snoring coming from the right side of the room and Tina had assumed it was her dad before she turned her head to look. She turned to see Mike sitting in a regular chair but had his head lying on his arms which were folded on top of the bed. Tina couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. She always thought of Mike as a good guy and kind of a friend but the idea of a boyfriend was too much to believe. He was a football player and popular were as she was the school goth. The idea of dating him did bring a smile to her face though, not only was he sweet but he was incredibly hot.

Tina wanted to get some more sleep so she shifted in the bed to get comfy again. It wasn't as graceful as she hoped because as soon as she moved her right leg Mike woke up. She saw Mike wipe his eyes with his hand and then looked up at Tina with a smile. Tina smiled back at him "Hi" she whispered. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Mike asked her as he started to sit up. "My head still hurts pretty bad but could be worse I guess. I'm sorry I flipped out on you yesterday." Tina said quietly trying not to wake her mom up. "Don't even worry about that. How's your memory this morning?" Mike asked being as gentle as possible. "I still can't remember the last few years. Can you tell me some stories or show me some pictures that might help me remember?" Tina asked. "Yeah of course" Mike said happily as he stood up to take his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled three pictures out and handed them to Tina as he moved to sit next to her on the bed. "This first one here is a picture of our first kiss. One of the kids in the class we were teaching at Asian camp took this and emailed it to me. I printed it out and have kept it in my wallet ever since. The second one in here is from when we went to New York for National Glee competition last year. We were walking down the street back to the hotel and saw this booth and decided to get some pictures taken. These were my favorite two pictures so you put them in my wallet on the plane ride back. The last one is one of my senior pictures. We had them taken the week after our one year anniversary. My mom decided to have them taken at the park and you loved the idea. You ran over to the gazebo as soon as we got there with me having run after you to catch up. I picked you up and set you on the railing and you just started laughing uncontrollably. The photographer took some pictures of us while we were joking around and this was my favorite one." Mike told her while she was starring at the pictures. "I'm sorry but I don't remember any of this." Tina said with tears in her eyes. "Hey don't worry about it. We have all the time in the world to get your memory back or to build a new one if we have to. I just need you to know I won't go anywhere." Mike said sincerely as he kissed Tina's head. Tina just smiled back at him.

Three hours later, Kyle and Mike's parents had arrived and brought breakfast for everyone. They were all sitting around the room eating while Tina kept asking them questions about things she missed. "Do I still wear gothic clothes?" Tina asked. "Not so much anymore. You have chosen more colorful dresses lately." Michelle answered. Tina nodded her head and looked over to Mike who was eating a bagel while he watched her with a smile that could make her go weak in the knees. That got her thinking of another question for Mike. "Have we ever had sex?" Tina asked quietly but everyone in the room had heard her. They all looked over to Mike who looked like a ghost now. First the color had drained from his face but was now turning bright red. He swallowed the bite that was in his mouth before he started talking. "Um well uh I guess you could um say that uh yes we have" Mike said as he quickly took another bite and leaned away from Kyle. Kyle laughed slightly at that, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you…yet." Mike was suddenly scared for his life but everyone else started to laugh, including Tina.

**I don't' own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you liked this chapter! I will be updating again tomorrow. This will not be a very long story but will have a few chapters. Thank you so much for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had decided that just Mike would stay with Tina that night since she wasn't panicking anymore. Kyle had brought some pictures and stuff that Tina had got over the last two years up to the hospital to help jog her memory. "If you need anything tonight, be sure you call me sweetheart." Michelle told Tina as she kissed her head before walking out the door. Tina settled back down in her bed as Mike closed the door and settled into the recliner. "What would you like to do the rest of tonight? The Glee club is going to come by tomorrow so we will have to get some sleep tonight." Mike asked. "Would you explain more of this stuff to me?" Tina asked back. "I would love to" Mike said as he moved to sit next to Tina on the bed pulling the small box with him.

The first thing Mike pulled out of the box was a bracelet that was put together with multi colored beads and 4 of them had letters on them. "This is what we made one day in art at Asian camp. The kids wanted to make bracelets so we decided to join them. You made me one for me and I made this one for you. I put TC and MC and you put always on mine." He said as he looked back in the box for something else to explain to her. Tina also looked in the box and pulled out a small clip that was covered in rhinestones. "This was the clip that you wore in your hair for Burt and Carole's wedding. Finn's mom and Kurt's dad had dated for a few months and then got married in November 2010. We were all in the wedding and provided the entertainment." Tina smiled as she found a picture from that night in the box. It was a picture of her and Mike out on the dance floor smiling towards the camera. "It looks like we had a good time that night." Tina commented. "We did have a good time. This night however was both great and horrifying." Mike said as the pulled out an extremely small football jersey.

"Last year we got a new football coach and we actually made it to a championship game. The bullying from the rest of the team had hit a new high and coach made all of the football team join glee club for the week before the game. It was going good at first until they were hit with a slushie for the first time and they all quit. We had no other option but to have the girls in glee join the team but you were all suppose to lie down instead of actually playing. The first half of the game was almost over and we were losing horribly, when the ball landed right in front of you. You jumped up grabbing the ball and headed for the end zone. You almost made it until a player from the other team tackled you. I had run past you but turned back in horror when I saw you lying on the ground. You weren't moving at all and I started fearing the worst. I ran next to your side and waited impatiently until you finally came to and then I helped you to your feet and walked you to the benches on the side. You sat down and I kneeled in front of you to make sure you were alright even though you kept telling me over and over again that you were. Looking in our eyes at that moment, I saw you smile and my heart melted. I took your hands in mine and told you I was in love with you and that I had been for some time. You started to tear up and told me you loved me back and gave me a huge hug. We went and performed _Thriller_ during the half time show and ended up winning the game. I knew in the minute that you were unconscious that I would never want to be without you." Mike said as he pulled out a picture of him and Tina before the game had started and one of them with their parents after they had won the game all dressed up in their costumes. Tina had tears in her eyes as she stared at the pictures. Mike pulled her face up so she could look at him "I love you Tina. I always will" he leaned down and kissed her then. He pulled away a minute later and just looked at her. Tina had her eyes closed not wanting the kiss to be over already. You would think I would never be able to forget a kiss like that." Tina finally breathed causing them both to crack up laughing.

Michelle picked Julia up on her way to the hospital on Sunday morning. They walked right into the room to find Tina lying against Mike in the bed fast asleep. Deciding to give them a little more time, they walked down to the cafeteria to grab some food. "I can't believe this is happening." Michelle said. "I know what you mean. I can't imagine what Mike or you guys are going through. I don't know what to tell him about how to deal with this situation." Julia admitted. "I keep hoping and praying she gets her memory back at any moment. Kyle and I have to go on a business trip on Friday and I don't know what we are going to do now." She said as she took a drink of coffee. "I think I have an idea…" Julia answered.

Mike woke up and saw Tina wrapped in his arms and he couldn't help but smile. Tina woke up a minute later and saw him starring at her. "This I could get used to" Tina said as she snuggled in more as Michelle and Julia walked in then. "How are you guys doing this morning?" Michelle asked. "We are great. Mike told me about a bunch of stuff that was in the box." Tina answered. "Well that sounds really great sweetheart. The doctor said you will be able to go home tomorrow but will have to use crutches for the next week or so." Michelle said as she sat in a chair. "Mr. Shue called and said they will all be by this afternoon for a visit." "It will be nice to have some visitors and I would really like to meet Blaine and Sam." Tina said as Mike squeezed her hand.

Mike waited outside of the room as everyone started to walk down the hallway. "Hey man, how is she doing?" Puck asked as he was wheeling Quinn in her wheelchair. She was released from the hospital yesterday but was still really sore and wasn't able to stay on her feet for awhile. "She is doing better but still can't remember anything about the last two years. I have tried reminding her about little memories that we shared but nothing. Just try to be open minded." Mike said before he opened the door to let them all in. Tina was sitting up in bed and smiling at all of them. "Hey guys it's great to see all of you. It's great to meet you Blaine and Sam." Tina said. "I'm so glad to see you are feeling better" Brittany said walking up to her giving her a hug and a card and teddy bear. "This is to help make your broken head feel better." "Thank you so much Brittany. I love them both. Thank you all for coming to see me but where are Matt and Artie?" Tina asked. "Well Matt actually moved to Chicago during the summer of 2010 and Artie decided it was probably best for him not to come." Mr. Shue told her. "Was it because of what I said the other night? I didn't really mean it like that, I was just upset." Mike said under his breath to Mr. Shue. "No Mike it wasn't that. Artie knows that you and Tina belong together and just didn't want to make things harder for either of you." Mike just nodded as everyone started to get comfy in the room to talk to Tina more.

Tina was taking a nap after everyone had left while Mike and the parents were sitting in the room just talking quietly. "I'm going to have to go to the school at sometime tomorrow and talk to them about taking this week off. I will just have to do my work at home." Mike told everyone. "I know I should probably argue with you but I know I would lose." Mike Sr. said. "Yeah probably, I'm still trying to figure out a way to get her memory back. I don't know what else to try." Mike said feeling slightly defeated. "Well I was thinking maybe you should take her on a date. Maybe recreate your first official date or an important date that you both have had. Kyle and I have an important business meeting Friday afternoon and won't be back until late. You can take her then." Michelle said. "Yeah that could work" Mike said as he already started thinking.

"Do you think you could kiss me again? I really did enjoy that earlier." Tina said giving Mike her best puppy dog pout after everyone had left. "It's amazing how well you can do that no matter what." Mike said laughing as he leaned down to kiss Tina deeply. "Yeah I will never get over that even if I do remember everything" Tina said laughing.

The next morning Mike was leaving Tina's side for the first time to go talk to Principal Figgins. Mike walked into the office and sat down in front of the desk. "Good morning Mr. Chang. How is Ms. Cohen-Chang doing?" Figgins asked. "Well she has amnesia but other than that she is much better, thanks. That is actually why I am here. I was hoping you would let me off all week to try to get her back to normal. I obvisously would do all of my work at home and bring it in with me next Monday." Mike said. "Well I don't see why that wouldn't be a problem. Stop by your teachers and pick up your work on your way out and we will see you next week. Tell Tina to get well for all of us." Figgins told him as he stood up to shake his hand and head back out the door.

Tina was in the process of being checked out when Mike made it back to the hospital. "So if your memory comes back before Monday just gives my office a call. If not we will see you Monday at 3:30" The doctor told Tina, Kyle, and Michelle as Mike walked up behind Tina in the wheelchair to take her out to the car.

Mike carried Tina from the car to her room at her house and sat her down on the bed. "Now I have an idea that might help bring your memory back. On Friday, your parents are leaving in the afternoon and we will be here alone. I would like to recreate a date that we went on this past summer. It was the year anniversary of when we started going out and it was a special night for both of us for many reasons. Would that be ok with you?" Mike asked her. "Yeah it sounds great" Tina answered with a huge smile. "Good, I'm going to get you some real food and will be right up." Mike said as he gave her a peck and walked back downstairs.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you all for continuing to read the stories I post! I really appreciate it. This story will probably only have two or three more chapters but I promise the story will end perfectly! Thanks again **


	4. Chapter 4

Tina was watching movies Thursday afternoon while Mike was working on homework in her living room. Mike's teachers really understood and gave him his homework assignments without any hesitation; they just gave him a lot to do. He was working on his last paper so he could spend all day with Tina tomorrow. Wanting to recreate the date he had in mind was turning out to be a lot harder than he thought it would especially since it was winter and she had a broken leg but he was determined to make it as perfect as he could. Many times over the last few days Tina had tried to get him to tell her where they were going but he wouldn't budge; secretly he hoped she would figure it out on her own.

While watching Burlesque, Tina kept looking over at Mike. She always thought he was cute when he was working on his homework. He always looked so serious and that was funny to her because he was the sweetest guy. Even though she couldn't remember the last few years with him, she did always know he wasn't like every other football player. Spending these last few days with him was better than she could ever imagine. It was clear to her after just 5 days how much Mike really did love her and she was beginning to realize just how much she must love him back. Tomorrow night's date seemed to be important for him but sadly she couldn't figure out why and she hated that. All week she had been trying to ask him in different ways what they were going to be doing but he never budged once. She decided to try again.

"Mike, why did you pick this date for us to recreate?" Tina asked as she looked up at his face. Mike stopped working on his paper and looked right into her eyes letting out a sigh. He could see confused look and couldn't not give her any answers anymore, "It was the date that you said was the best night of your life and that you would never forget it." Tina just stared at him wondering what could have possibly happened to make her say that. She saw Mike's face as he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the date himself. Suddenly Tina felt she knew the answer. "That was the first night we spent together, wasn't it?" She quietly asked. Mike nodded as he looked like he might cry. "Yeah, my parents had told me the week before that they were going to go visit my aunt and would be gone for the weekend. That Friday fell on our one year anniversary and we had talk about what we wanted to do for a few weeks before but had never made any official plans. We didn't plan for that part to happen though; it had just felt right after the rest of the date. When we woke up the next morning, your hair was wild and you had no makeup but I had never thought you looked more beautiful. You had woke up a few minutes later and you caught me staring at you, you told me that last night was the best night and you would never forget it. So that is why I want to recreate that night." Mike told her as he saw that she was now crying. "It sounds perfect. I wish I could remember so much." She whispered in between tears as Mike pulled her into a huge hug.

Tina had told Mike and her mom that she wanted everything to be as close as possible to the first time. So she was wearing the same outfit with her hair the exact same way and Mike was to dress the same way also. There were a few changes like the fact that all that they wouldn't be going back to Mike's house and they would be able to eat at the outside restaurant where they also had a dance floor and band outside. Mike had made arrangements to make it as close as possible though.

"Thank you so much for helping me get ready. It is still kind of weird for me to think that we are pretty close friends now when all I can seem to remember is you guys hating me." Tina said to Santana and Brittany who were helping her get ready. "Seriously girl Chang it isn't a big deal. We are all friends now, even Berry. We want you to get better, so we are happy to help boy Chang with all of his weird requests." Santana said as she was finishing her makeup. "Weird requests?" Tina asked confused. "Oh you will find out sooner than later" Santana told her as there was a knock on the door then. "Speaking of boy Chang" She said giving Tina one last look over. "You look beautiful Tina. I hope you have a great night tonight. We will see you later." Brittany told her as the two girls left. Tina was walking down the hall way when she heard Mike closing the door behind them. He turned around and saw Tina standing in front of him. "How do I look?" Tina asked as she did the best spin that she could with her cast. "You look amazing. Just as beautiful as you did 7 months ago" Mike walked up to her and kissed her. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as she nodded and the then helped her to the car.

Tina was smoothing out the fabric of her short but poufy light green dress. She had already put blonde highlights in her hair for the original date, so she looked exactly the same except for the cast. Driving with one hand and holding Tina's with the other, Mike pulled into the far side of the school parking lot that was closest to the theater. He parked the car and got out to open Tina's door. "You brought me to the school on our important date?" She asked completely confused. Mike laughed as they walked towards the door. "No, on the original date I took you to an outside restaurant where we were able to dance after we ate. Seeing as it is 30 degrees outside, I had to make a few changes." They had made it inside then and Tina saw the stage.

The stage had a bunch of fake trees all around it. One half of the stage had a few tables with a few of the glee members still down and the other half of the stage had the band and an open dance floor. Tina saw Kurt standing on the top step as Mike and Tina approached them. "How many in your party tonight?" Kurt asked very professional causing Tina to chuckle. "Just the two of us" Tina answered as he showed then to the only table that was empty and had a dozen roses sitting on it. Blaine came walking up behind Kurt then. "I will be your waiter tonight, please let me know it there is anything I can get for you." He said as he handed them a small menu. Tina looked over her menu to look at Mike, she knew right then that this was the real thing.

"Would you like to dance?" Mike asked as she had just finished her cheesecake. "I would love to" She answered as they walked out to the dance floor. The rest of the club was dancing by this time and it felt like the prom she had heard a lot about but couldn't remember. Mike pulled Tina in close as the band started to play a slower song. "This is amazing Mike. I can't believe you did all of this for me." She said looking up at him. "I would do anything for you Tina. I promise I will always be there no matter what to help you." He bent down and gave her a deep kiss. She pulled away "I love you Mike". She was completely shocked by what she had just said but she knew it was true. "I love you too Tina. Are you ready to head out?" Mike asked as Tina nodded her head and they walked back to their table to get their things. They waved bye to everyone and left the school.

The next stop was an outlook point in Lima. Mike parked the car and pulled out two fortune cookies out of his pocket. "Now the last time we did this, I got a fortune saying 'good things come to those who wait' and yours said 'the early bird gets the worm'. Let's hope our fortunes are better this time around." Tina took her cookie out of his hand and broke it open. She read it to herself and then looked up at Mike. "What did yours say?" Mike looked over at her "This is a year worth remembering, so don't waste it. What about yours?" "You will be lucky in love" Tina said causing them both to laugh. "Are you ready to head back home?" Mike asked. "Yeah I think I am"

They got back to Tina's house and Mike had helped her inside. Mike had stopped right inside the living room. "I will be sitting on the couch here. You should go change and then come out here if you want." Tina looked at him confused. "You don't want to finish the date?" Mike looked at her and took her hands in his. "Of course I want to finish the date but it took a year for us to get to this point. You have been cramming so much in this week but I don't expect you to be ready for this." Mike told her. "Mike I have fallen in love with you on my own. I don't have any memory of our times together in the past but I do know that just spending this week with you, I am ready. I want you to finish this date with me Mike because I am in love with you." That was all Mike needed to hear before he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room.

Tina woke up the next morning and saw Mike lying next to her. Smiling as she stood up, she grabbed her robe and went into her bathroom. Remembering everything from the night before caused her to feel on top of the world this morning. She walked back into the bedroom and lay back down next to Mike. Her movement caused him to walk up. "Hey good morning" he said as he turned over and gave her a kiss. "Morning, I'm thinking about going to go downstairs and make breakfast. After last night I'm sure you need some food too. I don't think I will be able to stand on my leg long enough to make pancakes this morning but I'm pretty sure I could do eggs instead." She told Mike as they were both getting clothes on. Mike stopped in his tracks as he was pulling a t-shirt on. "What did you say?" Tina looked at him like he lost his mind. "When we stayed together for our anniversary, I made you pancakes the next morning but my leg hurts too much right now and I won't be able to do that this morning." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I never told you about that part of the weekend." Mike said as they both stared at each other.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I will write one more chapter for this story and then it will be complete! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

"What exactly do you remember?" Mike asked as he slowly started walking towards her. "I uh, I remember everything about that night. I remember every touch and emotion." Tina said as Mike finally reached her and pulled her back to the bed to sit down. "Do you just remember that night or do you remember everything?" Mike asked slowly. "I think I'm starting to remember everything. Did I really stand up to your dad and tell him that he should support you in wanting to be a dancer rather than a doctor?" Tina asked a little surprised. Mike couldn't control the smile that appeared on his face. He picked her up off the bed and started to swing her around. "I'm so glad your memory is back babe." Mike said as he bent down and gave her a kiss that showed Tina just how much he did miss her. "Thank you for not giving up on me" Tina said when they finally pulled apart. "I will never give up on you" Mike said before she kissed him again.

"Mike said he was going to bring Tina by practice today so she can see a glee practice to try and jog her memory." Brittany argued when Mr. Shue tried to start class. "Can we please wait 5 more minutes? We need to help Tina get her memories back." Mr. Shue looked at her and sighed, "Ok we can wait 5 more minutes." Everyone was just sitting around goofing off when they saw Mike and Tina walk in the door. "Hey guys sorry we are late. We just left the doctor's office, Tina had a check up." Mike announced as they walked into the middle of the room. "Is your head broken anymore?" Brittany asked Tina very worried. Tina gave Brittany a smile and shook her head. "No, Brittany my head is not broken anymore; I can remember everything again. I remember helping Mr. Shue propose and going to New York last year. I even remember Blaine and Sam." Both Blaine and Sam jumped up then and rushed to give Tina a hug. Everyone followed them and soon Mike had lost Tina in the sea of people.

After glee club was over, Mike and Tina headed back to her house. Michelle was already in the kitchen working on supper and Kyle was sitting in the living room getting ready to watch the news. Tina had decided she wanted to help her mom, so she sat on one of the stools and started to cut some veggies. Mike was standing behind her stealing a piece or two until he headed off to the living room with her dad. There was something that Mike had wanted to ask Kyle for awhile but was afraid how he would react, but he also thought that he had proven himself over the last two weeks. "Kyle, can I uh talk to you about something?" Mike started as Kyle looked at him nodded his head and stood up. "Michelle, Mike is going to help me with something outside real quick. We will be right back." He yelled into the kitchen and opened the door for Mike to follow. Mike followed Kyle to the far edge of the porch and sat down on the bench that lined the railing. "Now Mike, I know that you are deeply in love with Tina and I know she feels the same way. However, I think you both are far too young to get engaged right now let along married. Either way you have my blessing no matter what but I would be happier if you could wait awhile." Kyle had finished and Mike was speechless for a minute. "Thank you sir for your blessing but that isn't quite what I was going to talk to you about. I do love Tina and plan on marrying her one day but I also agree that we are still very young and shouldn't act on that quite yet. Plus, I just got my parents on board with the whole idea of being a performer and I'm pretty sure announcing to them that I'm engaged would guarantee my murder. Right now, I'm asking you for your blessing to give her a promise ring. I want to give her something to show that this isn't just a high school thing and that I plan on being here no matter what but not as serious as a engagement ring just yet." Kyle gave Mike a huge smile once he finished talking. "That right there is why you will have my blessing no matter what. Even when talking about love, you still see the logical solution first. Now then, since we have that settled, let's go eat." Kyle said standing up and Mike following.

Wednesday was Tina's first day back at school. Since her leg was healing up on its own pretty good, they had put a smaller cast on it which was easier for Tina to walk around on. Quinn still had her arm in a sling which made Tina feel less like a freak. She made it through her first few classes and was heading to lunch now. She sat down next to the girls from glee while all the guys were getting food. "How is your day going so far?" Quinn asked. "Pretty great actually, no one has bothered me or thrown a slushie at me yet" Tina said with surprise while she pulled her lunch out of her bag. "That's because Mike and Puck threatened the entire school that if they even look at you wrong, they would be dead." Brittany said without thinking too much about it. "Seriously? Why would they do that?" Tina asked shocked. "Oh please, Mike would kill someone if they looked at you wrong on a normal day. You are one of us now and will be treated as so. Just like if a Cheerio does anything to you, I will pull the razors out of my hair and tear them up." Santana told her. "Uh thanks for the support I guess" Tina answered as the guys came back then with their food.

Mike and Tina were walking around her yard out towards the barn that the horses lived in. They had just reached Michelle's flower garden when Mike had stopped Tina and pulled her to sit next to him on the bench that sat in the middle of the flowers. "Tina, we have had a rough couple of weeks. I learned just how important you are to me and how empty I feel when you aren't there. I never want to have to go through that again if I can help it. I promise that I will always be there no matter what happens. I promise to love you everyday even if we are miles or countries apart. I promise you the rest of my life if you want it. I want you to have this promise ring so that every time you look at it, you remember me and everything I will do to keep you in my life." Mike held out the ring for Tina to look at. She had tears running down her cheek and started to nod her head. "Do I have to put it on myself?" Tina asked as she held out her left hand. "No I will handle that part" Mike said as he slid it on her finger and then kissed Tina. "I love you" they both whispered in between kisses.

A week later they were heading to Rachel's house for the party that never happened. Tina had her long trench coat on so Mike couldn't see her dress as they were walking out of her house. "So are you hiding the dress from me or your parents?" He asked as they climbed into his car. "A little of both I guess" Tina said evilly. Mike had pulled the car over at an empty park just up the street from Rachel's house. Turning to look at Tina with a smile, "I want to see this dress before we get there." Tina laughed at the pouting Mike and opened her jacket. Mike's jaw fell open and Tina started to laugh at the sight. Leaning over the console, he pulled Tina into a deep kiss and started to let his hands roam all over her while her hands did the same. After realizing that the windows were completely fogged up a few minutes later they had decided to head to the party. "I need you to do me a huge favor" Mike said pulling into the driveway. "Please wear my leather jacket over top of the dress tonight" He finished and just watched Tina. "Don't want other guys looking at me?" She asked with a smile. "Hell no, that is only something Mike Chang will ever get to see." He said handing Tina his jacket so she could change real quickly. They made it to the front door and waited for Rachel to answer. The party was downstairs just like last time and everyone already had a beer in their hand. Rachel grabbed hers back from Finn and walked into the center of the room. "Before all the craziness that is bound to happen tonight starts, I just want to say one thing. Thank you all so much for coming. I know many of you didn't want to and that a few of us had a rough journey to get here. No matter what life is going to throw at us we all know we can get through it together after everything we already have. So here is to finally making it to the party!" She finished raising her beer in the air. Everyone lifted theirs up then and clink them together.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you so much for reading this story. I had been wanting to write it for a while and just happy that I got it all out. Thanks again **


End file.
